The present invention relates to a method of forming a pattern of a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a pattern formation method of a semiconductor device for forming micro photomask patterns.
A type of semiconductor device includes a plurality of memory cell elements therein. As semiconductor devices become highly integrated, elements must be formed on a predetermined cell area of the device with a high density. Due to this requirement, the size of a unit memory cell element gradually decreases. As high integration of semiconductor technology rapidly proceeds, it has become important to form a micro pattern when implementing the pattern using photolithography. When implementing a pattern using photolithography, a line width that can be implemented may be restricted by one or more factors including but not limited to thickness, sensitivity, Post Exposure Bake (PEB), development, etch processes, etc. of a photoresist film.